The Unexpected Blush
by Panda818
Summary: Fred loves Hermione, everyone but Hermione knows it. Ron loves Hermione, everyone including Hermione knows it. Hermione loves... click and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Blush**

**Hi all readers! This is my first story ever, so I appreciate opinions on writing, the story, anything! Thank you for any reviews, and any flames will be accepted, a.k.a. they will be used to roast marshmallows around the FanFiction bonfire thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!" Hermione came shrieking down the stairs.

"Uh oh," Harry looked at Fred, and the boy looked as if he feared for his precious life.

Hermione stormed into the common room in Gryffindor tower searching for the culprit.

If Fred hadn't been absolutely terrified, he would have laughed at the sight before him: Hermione stood there with bright purple skin and shockingly straight hair (her hair hadn't been straight a day in her life) that stood on end and seemed to be, on fire? She crossed the room impossibly fast to where Fred sat, cowering. He knew that messing with Hermione more than necessary was a death wish. Like trying to prank his mother too often.

Fred attempted to regain his composure from moments ago and said, "Yes, 'M-mione, love?" as nonchalantly as he could.

"How.. Why.. Could.. Dare you!"

Everyone in the common room stared at the seemingly evil Hermione bare down on Fred, wand pointed at his face.

"Uh, what did I do?" Fred asked uncertainly.

"Are you blind?"

"Uh, no."

"Look at me! How could you, you idiotic, callow, EVIL boy!"

"'Mione, I, I didn't do a thing!"

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Um, yes?"

"Wrong answer!"

Fred was utterly bewildered to why she would automatically suspect him. Sure, he's tease her, but he's never go this far with her, unless he truly did have a death wish. He only wanted her to notice him or just make her laugh, to see her smile.

"Hermione, uh why do you think I did this?" Fred asked.

"Well, why don't you explain this?" she demanded holding out a small piece of parchment died light purple matching her skin. He looked closer and written in flaming letters, like her hair, was:

_My Dearest,_

_I hope you like my present, I know your favorite color is purple and you truly love fire, so I decided to give you both. If you want to break this charming spell, all it takes is a kiss to yours truly, **no other lips will do**._

_ Always loving, Fred_

"I see how it would seem like I wrote this," he mumbled.

"Yes, it does seem that way," Hermione growled.

"Uh.. What does it mean.. a kiss?" Ron spoke up cautiously. Hermione had finally lowered her wand from Fred's face and no one wanted to provoke her into using Ginny's bat-bogey hex she had perfected.

"Uh, I erm.. think it means, we, uh, have to kiss?" Fred pondered.

"But it could be any guys kiss, right?" Ron stated, turning red with either anger or embarrassment, probably both.

"Well, dear brother of mine," George at last spoke up. "It appears our charming brother will have to do the deed."

"But-"

"No buts about it," Lee Jordan cut in, clearly amused, "this note states '_**no other lips will do**_' and I don't think we should argue that." He stifled a chuckle in fear of not only Hermione's, but also Ron's anger being unleashed upon him.

Hermione, now completely flustered slowly turned and looked around the whole room, realization dawning on her. Even now, with the purple skin, a blush crept up her cheeks all the way to her ears and down her neck.

"But. But, I'm.. I'm not going to kiss him, am I?" She now sounded nervous, which made Fred blush even more furiously than before, for he had been slowly turning red through this precarious situation. All the while, glaring at his twin profusely.

Okay now, nothing to see here," Harry announced to the giggling, glaring, bewildered common room, all realizing they were staring.

Every one slowly went back to their own business staring and gossiping. _This will be through the school by dinner_ Fred thought. Hermione however, went into shock after her rage sat slowly, her hair fading a little.

"Uh, 'Mione," Fred started timidly not wanting the rage again. She was like Mrs. Weasley angry on steroids, _How did I never see this side of her before?_

She sat a few moments before coming out of her trance (she never let the truly angry side of her show unless it was directed at Ron in private) and answered, "Yes, Fred?"

"How 'bout that kiss?" Jordan exclaimed loudly, to a few chews. Hearing this, Ron fumed and while huffing, slammed his book shut glaring at everyone. This snapped Hermione back to life. Once she was 'back,' she looked at Fred determinedly, walked over to him and kissed him. Not just a peck, but a real kiss, for about thirty seconds, which welcomed the catcalls, whistles, and cheers. Hermione immediately turned into Hermione again, Her lush now becoming more obvious against her milky white skin.

Now, Ron was so angered, he slammed his book on the table and stormed out the portrait hole muttering swear words under his breath, causing the fat lady to start shouting at him for language.

"Come on, love," George called mockingly with that pet name. "You can do better than that.."

Hermione turned to look at George and slowly walked over, a smile on her face as her now bushy hair bounced around her dainty figure. She looked at George with an innocent smile and playfully asked, "Did you plan this _whole_ thing? Did Fred even know?"

"No, Hermione, he didn't, and if I shall brag-"

"Oh, yes, do say."

"I did come up with this ingenious plan," he finished, smiling.

Hermione's innocence became evil in a flash. "In that case…" She planted her knee in his groin and walked of to the portrait hole, surely to go to the library, still with that evil grin.

The whole place burst into evil laughter at the sight of George rolling in pain on the floor. Once the pain subsided enough to stand, Fred walked over to him with a look his twin never expected to see; anger mixed with remorse. _Is he really that mad I tried to get him with the girl he likes, maybe he can't see it.._ All Fred could manage before the tears would well was, "Why would you do that?" And he too walked out the common room, but he was surely heading to the kitchen, to drown his thoughts in butterbeer and maybe something stronger (firewhiskey) and lots of food.

The one though that both Fred and Hermione couldn't lose as they indulged in books and butterbeer was that amazing feeling (for Fred) and the surprisingly welcome feeling (for Hermione) they got when they kissed. A feeling that couldn't be shaken off.

**Please, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unexpected Blush**

**Here's my second chapter! Woo Hoo! Sorry it took so long, life got in the way. I want suggestions on my story if you've got any! I already have the next about four chapters done, but if you want something, I take it in consideration.**

**P.S. bear with me, I have no beta, if you know of someone or you'll do it, please message me!**

**Burnin'blackandblue- Thank you so much for telling me! I'm so glad you like it and I never would have noticed my spell check on my computer was turned off. I write a lot of stuff and you just saved me from my teacher's wrath;)**

**ArtimasDD- Thank you and I am gonna keep going **

**Disclaimer: I am not the truly amazing J.K.R. If I was, I'd be married to Fred Weasley right now, or Charlie, or George, or Neville….**

Hermione was extremely pleased. It was a few weeks after 'the incident,' so most of the gossip died down, excepting the occasional jeers from Slytherins. On top of that, she had just received top marks on her Potion essay about the history and use of the color change potion. Top marks! In Snape's class! For a Gryffindor! She was heading to the library (as usual) when Ron suddenly appeared at her side giving her a near heart attack.

"Hey, Hermy. Sorry I scared you." Hermione cringed at the nickname, she had always hated it.

"Hello Ronald."

"So, uh, how are you?"

"I'm well. Since the last time you saw me was in the Great Hall for breakfast, not much has changed."

"Oh, ya.. I guess so.."

"Well, is there anything you need, Ron?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering…"

"What is it, Ron?"

"Why are you always in the library? Why don't you get a life?" he asked rather aggressively, turning the signature Weasley red.

Hermione, hurt by this sudden outburst (why did his mood change so often?) composed herself and stated defensively, "Because, Ronald, I'd like to do something with myself, and you should know I happen to love books!"

"Ya, uh…" he said turning redder if possible. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, Herms. It just came out wrong."

Hermione sighed. "It's okay."

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Well, the Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, so I was planning on heading to the bookstore, I heard that a new transfiguration book was out, and I'd love to look into it."

"Oh." Ron looked rather defeated.

Curious, Hermione asked, "Why?"

"It's nothing, Hermione."

She stepped in front of him to make him stop, staring him straight in the eye, making him answer. "What is it? Answer me," she demanded.

"I was just wondering… if you… ?"

"Oh!" She was startled. She was NOT expecting that from him. At all.

"It's okay if you don't want to." He said this looking at the ground, (if possible, was he really blushing more?)

She honestly didn't know what to say. She had never thought of Ron as more than a friend, but pondered now, there were likeable qualities in him. He was kind, (on rare occasions) he knew her better than any one, besides Harry. Once you got past the emotional range of a teaspoon, he had his moments. Then there was what the others would think; Mrs. Weasley would be planning their wedding. Parvati and Lavender would have it throughout the school within the hour. Everyone would pretty much say 'about time' and be happy for them; they were expected to end up together after all. Hermione jerked from her thoughts to see Ron (if possible) turning green, along with his cherry red coloring, looking as if he could pass out any moment.

Ron knew this had to be a mistake, he thought he had read the signs right; Her giggling at his jokes (when she wasn't scowling at the inappropriate ones). Never flinching away when his arm was around her, though Harry did the same thing, them always sharing private smile, he thought it was destiny for them; everyone else did. He tried to read her face to no avail. She looked shocked, but other than that, emotionless. His mum and dad would let him transfer schools, right? He could go to Beauxbatons or something, sure they'd understand…

After pondering a few more moments, Hermione had decided; she was still just as confused. Everyone else wanted this, but did she?

Ron seemed to be melting into a puddle right in front of her, praying to Merlin she'd give him a chance, swearing if she said yes, he's kiss Dumbledore's beard, attempt to be nice to his siblings, anything.

_She looks like she decided _he thought._ She's trying to kill me with this wait._

Hermione tried to hold back the smile playing at her lips looking at the slowly dying boy in front of her. _He looks as if he wants it as bad as Mrs. Weasley._

"Ronald Weasley… I would be very pleased to go on a date with you."

**Reviews make the world go 'round;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, the twins would be massaging my back, and everywhere else..;)  
I don't have much to say except reviews make me feel loved, and I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS SOONER! I honestly feel very very rotten and I'll work on my typing skills:)**  
**I have something to add: Check out SophieeWeasleyy. She is an AMAZING WRITER! All three of her stories are totally awesome, go check 'em out, they are totally worth the read:)**

**This is for my friend Handsome;) the word of the day is….(drumroll)…. My favorite word since the seventh grade (two years ago readers) ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM! It means you are against removing the tie of church and state. It was a vocab word in the class year before Mrs. G taught. Try using that in a sentence hun haha:)**

**Wow, my 'not much to say' turned into a lot, let me stop while I'm behind..**

Ron stood in the entrance hall, waiting, still not really believing she said yes. Everyone looked at him as though he lost it. No one believed him when he ran into the common room, shouting that he was dating Hermione (not yet) and they were going on a date to Hogsmeade. Every one laughed except Harry, who asked him if he was serious looking as though he really doubted his friend. Fred piped up while chortling about how she'll be disappointed when she realizes not only did she get the least attractive, but also the worst kisser in the Weasley clan. After that embarrassing conversation, he decided against broadcasting to the school.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Ron hadn't even noticed Harry walking up behind him, for he was too busy looking for Hermione.

"What? Oh, I'm waiting for Hermione. For our date."

"Sorry, mate, but I'll believe it when I see it."

"Just wait, she'll be here soon.." The boys waited together another few minutes and just as Harry was about to leave, Hermione came walking down the stairs. _Finally,_ Harry thought, _now we'll settle this, Ron is going crazy._

"Hello Harry, hi Ron," Hermione said, smiling shyly.

"You, you look n-nice." Ron was stuttering like crazy. Any straight guy would have noticed this, she was wearing muggle clothes, a cute knee length long-sleeve navy blue dress with a light pink sash and matching light pink flats. She had done the same to her hair today as she did for the Yule ball earlier in the year. It all made her look more like a girl than they had ever seen, all they had ever seen her in was her school uniforms and the non-girly outfits at the Burrow.

"Thank you, Ronald," she mumbled, embarrassed, silently cursing and thanking Ginny for the dress.

"So, wait, this is a real date?" Harry had honestly thought Ron went nutty, though everyone expected this (except Hermione) he didn't see it happening so soon.

"Ya, mate. Didn't you believe me?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Well, uh, not really, no."

"Wait, why does everyone know?" Hermione asked.

"He shouted it from the rooftops, love." Fred, George and Lee Jordan had just appeared.

"Ron shouted it from the rooftops," said George.

"Quite hilarious-"

"But no one expected-"

"It to be true," the twins finished simultaneously.

"Knock it off," Ron grumbled.

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted everyone to know, just in case it didn't work, but now it was quite apparent that they all did. That explained Parvati's constant giggling though it didn't explain Lavender glaring at her.

"Well, we are. Uh, going on a date that is."

A majority of the boys said in unison, "wow."

"Well, George, Jordan, I'm afraid I must be off with, er, certain business," Fred stated suddenly. "Farewell, and remember, no snogging on the first date, my ickle Ronnikins."

"So, shall we, Ronald?" Hermione asked the cherry colored boy.

"Oh, yes let's go," he replied smiling. He suddenly handed her flowers saying, "these are for you."

"Thank you, these are my favorite," she mumbled smelling the bouquet of purple primroses.

"No problem." He silently thanked Fred for knowing Hermione's favorite flowers (_why did he?_ he thought.) Then they were off, leaving a shocked crowd in their wake.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So, erm, what do you want to do?" Ron asked once they reached Hogsmeade.

"Well, I'd really like to go to the bookstore-"

"Come on, Hermy, why do you want to go there? You already have the whole bloody Hogwarts library."

"I told you before, and I'd prefer to own them my self. And don't call me Hermy!"

"Fine, I'm sorry." Ron stood there sulking while Hermione gathered her thoughts.

_He is being ridiculous_, Hermione thought. "How about we just go to Madam Pudifoot's?"

"That fru-fru place.." One look from Hermione silenced him. "Sounds great, let's go"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"It's lovely here," Hermione pointed out.

"Ya, if you like this stuff," Ron mumbled quietly.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Hi, how can I help you?" Madam Pudifoot asked as she came to the pair.

"Two cups of tea please." Hermione and Ron found a table in the far end of the room. "This is _our date_ Ronald, you could look more enthusiastic."

Ron sat staring into at her for a moment longer, then realizing he still had a frown on his face, shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and smiled sheepishly at her while getting an adorable rouge in his cheeks, "Sorry, Hermione, I was thinking, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

She smiled, glad that this dispute didn't escalate into something major. "I'm going to hold you to that," she said just when the tea showed up. They sat politely sipping tea in an awkward silence, why is it as friends, you can talk non-stop for hours, but the moment you're on a date, you haven't a thing to say?

"Hi Ron, Hermione." Neville and Luna had just walked up to their table.

"Hi guys." "Hello."

"Greetings."

"What are you guys doing here?" Neville asked out of polite curiosity. Leaning over to Ron, he added whispering, "You know this is a couple's place, right?"

"Neville, can't you tell, they're on a date," Luna piped up. Before that, she had been staring at a piece of confetti on the window.

"Wait, you were serious?" Neville asked Ron as he started to turn cherry.

Hermione, now feeling defensive, stated harshly, "Yes he was serious, he wouldn't make something like this up."

"Oh, I didn't mean- uh, I wasn't implying-" Neville had now turned a bright shade of pink.

"It's okay." Hermione, desperate to be rid of the awkward silence, turned again to Neville, "So, are you and Luna on a date?"

"Oh, no. We both just wanted to see the inside of this place and I hear they have wonderful tea." Luna had jumped back in reality, only to disappear again, wander off and take a seat.

Neville said goodbye for the pair and walked away to join Luna as Ron and Hermione finished their tea.

The pair left after paying for their tea and waving farewell to their friends.

"Where would you like to go?" Hermione asked once they were outside.

"Let's go to the bookshop."

"But you said you didn-"

"I changed my mind, if you want to, then I want to."

She smiled and hugged him noting how muscular he was from Quidditch and how nicely their bodies molded together. "Oh, thank you, Ron." They walked together hand in hand for a pleasant rest of their date.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So, how was your date?" Ron and Hermione had just walked in to the relatively empty common room to an even messier haired Harry and Ginny whom thankfully Ron didn't notice had swollen lips and a large love bite (A/N: what exactly are they called, hickeys? gross) forming on her neck.

"Oh yes, I've been dying to know," Ginny put in.

"It was lovely," Hermione stated falling into a chair and sighing dreamily. After they had gone to the bookstore, she knew how much he wanted to go to Zonko's, and decided that she should return the gesture of him going to a bookstore, and went, followed by Honeyduke's, going for a long walk and going to get a butterbeer at Three Broomsticks and walking back to Hogwarts.

"Exactly how much snogging went on during this date?" George spoke from an armchair by the fire. "And Ron would have to be bloody brilliant at it to make it _'lovely'_" -mimicking her in a high pitched voice- "as you say."

"More than 'bloody brilliant' as you so eloquently say, Gred to top my kiss," Fred said seriously.

"There was no snogging, we just talked," Hermione said as if she were defending Ron's honor.

Ron mumbled something incoherent that sounded something like 'why' and 'Merlin smite me.'

"No need to get feisty 'Mione, I was just speaking the truth." Fred still spoke seriously, without his usual Dumbledore-twinkle in his eye.

"Forge, 'Mione here should just tell us, don't you agree. Give our ickle Ronnikins a smooch, love."

"I will." It started with a soft pressure on Ron's lips, until Ron tilted Hermione's head back to allow more access and elicited the smallest moan. This caused Ron to gather his Gryffindor courage and part her lips with his tongue, causing an inaudible sigh, until there was an all-out snog-fest (A/N: Handsome, ***SNOG-FEST**!*) on the couch. During the catcalls, wolf whistles and giggles, all but one failed to notice a sullen looking Fred sneaking out so that he wouldn't have to see that monstrous sight.

**Tell me whatcha think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Do you think Fred would be… the 'd' word?**

**A/N: AAAHHHHH! I came back! Because I love you! And I FINALLY found my story (once my mom gave me permission to have it, we discovered it was lost in the move but I found it ob…viously.) Thank you so much to all that haven't decided to give up and move on:) I hope you like it, because this was one of my more difficult chapters back when I wrote it. Also, I just realized how… soft I made Fred =| He will turn back into Fred in the later chapters, he just has a ginormous soft spot for Hermione;) Also, I just found this saved on my computer:P and well, I was a really lousy writer (was, ha!) but I'm taking a new angle on the next chapters, because I had no depth in this what so ever.  
**

"So, Ron. What do you want to do?" Hermione asked Ron. They had been dating for the past five weeks, and right now, they were sitting in Hermione's dorm on a Saturday morning planning their day. **(A/N: I know boys aren't allowed in girls dorms, but can we pretend that rule doesn't exist?)**

"I 'on't know…" He mumbled into the pillow he had his face buried in.

"Well, we should do something…" she said in a coaxing manner; the way one would talk to a toddler.

"Hmm…" He sat up and looked at her, no longer bored, "I've got an idea…"

"And what would that be?" She asked amused by his mood change. She looked up from her book to see him point his wand at the door and shut it hearing the lock click, and slowly crawl across the bed, bearing down on her.

"Uh, Ron? What-"

She could finish her sentence because Ron cam down and crushed her lips with his own. He immediately deepened the kiss, ignoring her pushing in protest, thinking she was just playing or something. She'd get small words in between the harder pushes when their mouths would part for a moment. "Ron… stop… don't… no!" His hands snaked to the hem of her shirt. Hermione was in shock for a moment as Ron's hands crept up her body and roughly began to grab (grope more like) her breasts. That's when her brain turned on again and her hand darted for the closest wand on the bed. She cast '_Expelliarmus_' on him and sent him flying into the wall. With that, she yelled, "I said NO!" and ran out of the room. On the way down, tears started streaking down her face. Running into the common room, she slammed into someone. Looking up, she saw it was Fred whose smile faded instantly when he saw her face. "'Mione, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

All she could manage was a mumbled "Ron" before crying harder and running out of the portrait hole. Ron came storming into the common room raging mad, **(A/N: He's in a rage! He's the maddest he's ever been!;P)** but shrunk considerably with one look at Fred's face.

"What. In. The. Bloodiest. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. Hermione. You. Stupid. Git?!"

"Nothing! She blasted me and just ran out of the room!"

"I don't believe that for a second! Hermione's not a dramatic person, now tell me you spineless little-"

"Guys!" Harry shouted, looking both angry with Ron and scared for his friend's life. "We need to go or everybody else in the room does." Fred and Ron just noticed everyone staring at them.

"Everybody Leave!" Fred shouted, but don one moved. "NOW!" They all suddenly started skedaddling.

"Freddie, calm down, it's okay," George said quietly. Even he was scared of Fred's wrath. Harry cast a silencing charm before turning back to them and continuing.

"It's not okay, he hurt Hermione!"

Harry spoke up. "Ron, explain-"

"**Everything-**"

"You did that led to Hermione running out."

Ron explained everything, turning redder throughout the story, while Fred turned redder from anger. By the end, George had stood up and got in between his brother's, out of fear of his younger brother's safety.

"I can't even look at you," Fred stated in a deadly whisper. He was appalled at his brother. Sure he would joke about him, but he never thought his brother could be such a…

"Little arse," George spoke his thoughts. The Weasley boys may be reckless, crazy, and kind of mean (sometimes) but they knew never, NEVER hurt a woman. That was the lesson their mother pounded harder than anything.

"Ron… How could you? Harry was shocked at his best friend, who seemed to be shrinking by the minute.

"I… I don't know."

"What would possess you?" Fred shouted.

"I don't know, okay!"

"You stupid little git, I hope she tries to kill you!"

"Well maybe if you stopped eying my girlfriend-"

"What?" he bellowed.

"You heard me…"

"Ron. Don't _ever_ talk to my brother like that again or I _will_ kill you" George said in the harshest tone he could muster.

"I've seen him watch her! Don't deny it!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, you need to apologize and beg for forgiveness. And I wouldn't be shocked if she did try to kill you. You know how Hermione has always had those boundaries set in place, never to be pushed, only when she's ready." Harry was being the mediator for the fight simply because he knew George would die fighting for Fred.

"Fine, but my brother will always be an arse to me," he grumbled.

"Oh don't worry," Fred remarked. "The feeling is mutual. Now get out of my sight"

With that, Ron left Fred, George, and Harry in an awkward silence, until George timidly said, "Freddie, I've seen you watching her too…"

Fred couldn't believe he'd been so obvious. He figured George would know with their twintellect, but even idiot Ron saw it! He was dead.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione was sitting in the owlery crying when Ron found. "Hey, Hermy," he said quietly.

She hadn't heard him come up and was when he spoke. She glared at him and reflexively grabbed the wand from the bed – which turned out to be hers – and put her head on her knees, crying once more.

"I'm so sorry, Hermy-"

"**Don't** call me that," she interjected.

"Please forgive me Hermione. I don't know what got into me and I'm so sorry."

"Ron, you hurt me. I told you no, yet you still pushed me. What else are you going to push on? I can't trust and forgive a person who pushes me out of my comfort zone in, in the wrong way."

"What do you mean 'the wrong way'?"

"Trying to make me do something wrong out of my comfort zone, compared to trying to make me do something that I don't look forward to." Ron still looked confused, so she mumbled, "Never mind. Just go away, Ron."

"I won't try to hurt you again, Hermione, I promise." While speaking, Ron had moved across the Owlery and sat beside Hermione, who was still hurt, yet believed her best friend.

"I'm going to have to think for a while, Ron," she finally said. Nor getting her hint, he still sat there until she said, "alone." With that, he mumbled something that sounded like sorry, awkwardly hugged her from the side and left.

Hermione sat and tried to sort out her muddled thoughts. He hurt her and she couldn't just get over that, but he seemed truly sincere when he apologized. While Hermione sat pondering, someone slowly crept up the stairs watching her through the gaps in the wall. The culprit, finally deciding that the rather creepy behavior was enough, stepped into the owlery, revealed themselves to be Fred.

"Well, aren't we looking thoughtful," Fred, said quietly. He saw that he had startled her, and chuckled, plopping down next to her.

"Hello, Fred. Want to join me?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Always, love."

Hermione unexpectedly blushed when she realized what Fred said. _'Why?' _she thought. _'Fred always flirts with me, well when we're not arguing. Why blush now?'_

"So, what brings you up here?" She attempted to sound perky, when she was feeling confused and sad.

"Honestly, I wanted to check on you, make sure that little git apologized to you. I saw how sad you were." He looked at her sympathetically and wrapped an arm around her.

"He did," she said. She couldn't help but feel the gentleness, yet firmness of his hold. "That's why I'm here. I imagine I'm like the birds, and have no stress, just the sky to fly in. "That's why I'm here. Here, I imagine I'm like the birds, free and have no stress." After admitting that, pink crept up her neck out of embarrassment; she had never admitted anything like that to anyone before.

He smiled, "Same here, I come up here for the same reason. You can't explain it, you just feel it."

"Exactly!"

"So, what happened with you two when he came up?"

Hermione, who had been loosening up since he showed up, stiffened immediately, making him regret asking. "He asked-begged for me to forgive him and I said I'd think about it."

"Do we have a verdict?"

"I don't know, Fred. I just don't know." She buried her face in his shoulder crying. Fred couldn't stop the rush of affection at the girl next to him. '_Wait! Don't think like that! She's dating your git of a brother. Just be her friend, she needs that._'

"'Mione," he started, '_But where to finish?'_ When she had calmed down considerably, he began again. "I need you to be honest…"

"What is it?"

"Well, do you honestly love Ron?" She sat there looking at him in shock. "I mean," he corrected, "do you see yourself with him in the future?"

"I can't really see anyone in my future right now, Fred. I mean, I'm only sixteen." **(A/N: I go by the fact that she gained a year due to third year when she used that time-turner, so she's now two years older than Harry instead of just one.)**

"Well, do you like him a lot?"

"I think so…"

"Do you want this to work or do you want to give?"

"I, um… I think I want to work it out… I'm not sure," she mumbled, frowning.

"Come on, 'Mione," he coaxed. "Are you going to be a little girl or the determined woman I'm in…" He slipped! _'She wasn't supposed to hear that!'_

"You're in what, Fred?" she asked curiously.

'_I'm in a pickle…'_ "Oh, I'm in… clothes, but what I was saying was are you going to be the Hermione that I love? Are you going to be you?"

Hermione was shocked. _'What was with the clothing comment? What was he going to say?'_ "You love me, Fred?"

"Well, of course I do! You're like a… sister to me!" _'Why did I just say that? This has got to be one messed up family…'_

"Oh, of course!" She didn't know why, but she did not want Fred to see her that way.

**Reviews? I LOVE YOU, even if you don't review. Expect more from me soon, and hold me to it! Bye! :)**


End file.
